Incendio en La Madriguera
by Aleksast
Summary: Voldemort quiere acabar con los Weasleys de un sólo golpe, ordena a Bellatrix y a Lucius matar a toda la familia a como dé lugar. Ron se encariña de una extraña que viene huyendo de unos mortífagos, y que al parecer no puede hablar. No sabe que esa extraña es su propio fin.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia tiene como única finalidad entretener al lector con una historia que toma prestada elementos de la obra de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto especial "La madriguera" del foro "Las cuatro casas".

 **Incendio en La Madriguera**

Clasificación: M

Suspenso

One-Shot

 _Aleksast, 2015_

La orden fue clara, muy clara. Lord Voldemort ordenó que acabaran con los Weasleys, esos desleales magos que tanto detestaba. La encomienda era simple, Lucius y Bella debían atacar al punto de la medianoche sin advertir su presencia a los habitantes de esa… cosa, que no quedase nadie vivo, la condición única. Bellatrix se tomó la poción multijugos para aparentar ser una indefensa chica que escapaba de los mortífagos y que por casualidad había acabado ahí. Los Weasleys la acogieron, como indicaba el plan. Le dejaron en una habitación, dormida aparentemente, y no revisaron sus pertenencias por confianza ¿Qué objetos podría tener una pobre muchacha de la edad de… Ginny? Afortunadamente gracias a esto Bella engulló otra porción de aquél brebaje horas más tarde, justo antes de iniciar la cena. Como supuso, uno de los gemelos fue a tocar la puerta y a pedir que bajase para alimentarse, además de añadir que podría quedarse el tiempo que fuese necesario.

La cena… Bellatrix prefirió fingir mutismo post-traumático para no delatarse, pero hábilmente veía con deseo a Ron de tal manera que éste se fijara en ella, con gestos calculados provocó que éste sintiera una fuerte atracción, y es que la chica que encarnaba la mortífaga no era de mal ver, de pelo rubio, lacio y sedoso, sus ojos esmeraldas eran incomparables, eran dos gemas hermosas que pedían a gritos ser cerrados al suspirar de amor mientras se consumía en el pasional fuego… como si de un hechizo se tratara, el pelirrojo comenzaba a fantasear con la extraña, tan evidente fue su ensoñación que Ginny chasqueó los dedos frente a él, logrando despertarlo.

Comprendiendo que sería difícil que la huésped hablara, prefirieron dispensarla, permitiéndole irse a la habitación que le habían asignado. Bellatrix sonreía socarronamente, el chico había caído rendido en sus redes, y ahora todo dependía de que Lucius no activase la protección de la madriguera y pudiese encender el fuego mágico que habría de acabar con la familia Weasley. Ella esperó pacientemente, y en el tiempo indicado bebió otro sorbo de la poción, justo antes de que Ronald tocara su puerta. Ella se atavió sólo de un camisón negro, con un tirante deslizado por su hombro, abrió la puerta con cara inocente, para mantener la coartada, se mostró ligeramente reacia a dejarlo pasar cuando le dijo que venía a pedir perdón por haberla mirado de manera incorrecta, susurró algo ininteligible que obviamente Ron no entendió, luego abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar.

Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, y Ron veía que ella se sonrojaba nada más, y lo miraba con interés. Como si fuese algo natural, ella se quitó el camisón negro que portaba y quedó desnuda sobre la cama, mostrando su cuerpo núbil y tierno, bien formado, y una rara sonrisa en su boca escarlata… y ahí la bruja comenzó a acariciarse para provocarlo, no precisó de esperar mucho para lograrlo pues torpemente Ron fue quitándose las prendas y se encaramó sobre ella, abandonándose en el deseo de hacer suya a esa chica que parecía estar prendida de él desde la primera vez que se vieron las caras. Una vez unidos en un mar de caricias y besos el fuego se encendió al momento en que ella comenzaba a cabalgarle fieramente, él ya no era consciente de sí mismo, tan sólo de las exquisitas sensaciones que su contoneo le brindaba… así pues, cuando el fuego se tornó incontrolable ella desapareció entre las llamas, y él las abrazó, ese calor le abrasó para volverlo cenizas… como la madriguera en sí y sus habitantes.

…Al despertar, Ron estaba en su cama, sudoroso y en pánico, y juraría por el mismísimo Merlín que no volvería a tomar una porción extra de comida en la cena…


End file.
